Anger Suits You Best
by Green Snowbird
Summary: Fluff between Naru-Naru and Kiri. Pure, blissful fluff. Can't help it-I luv those two so much! Rated T for...you guessed it! Fluff! Man, I love that stuff...fluff...eh heh.
1. Chapter 1

Anger Suits You Best

Beauty Pop Fanfic: Narumi x Kiri

Disclaimer: Kiyoko Arai owns Beauty Pop…Not me. If I did, Narumi would've realized his love way sooner. Just sayin.

_Chapter 1_

"Naru-Naru."

I turned at the sound of her voice. She sounded as disinterested as always, but it made me listen immediately. I saw my Mussy-head a few feet away, standing in the doorway.

"M—Mussy-head," I stuttered. Seeing her still made me nervous, though it had been over a year since she broke the news that she was moving to Los Angeles. She came back after a year, saying that her parents could tell that she was not truly happy. And that was how she had been in Japan for almost two months, working in the SP and watching me with careful eyes.

"Um, Naru-Naru?" she repeated, waving a hand in front of me. She looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay? Is your arm bothering you? I know it's supposed to be healed up but it could flare back up. "

So…cute, I thought. The way she looked up at me—I couldn't figure out why I'd never noticed it any earlier than I did. And then I realized she was waiting for an answer. "I-I was just thinking. My arm's completely fine. In fact, it has been for quite some time now. So don't worry about it." My face seemed warm.

"If you say so." Her lips turned up a little bit. I wanted to lean down and—do what exactly? Kiss her? But that would be something completely new to me. My allergy to all women made it where I had never wanted to be in a relationship. Ever. So…I had no clue what to do. I was pissing myself off.

She bumped her shoulder against mine. That simple bit of physical contact sent my heart on a frenzy and my face on fire. It was embarrassing! I needed to be a man, but I had no clue how! Dammit! I leaned my head down towards hers—my eyes were level with hers—and she gazed at me expectantly. I lost my cool and pulled away, turning my head nervously away. I heard her sigh.

"Well, I just wanted to check on you since you weren't with all the guys," Mussy-head said. I thought she sounded a little disappointed, but I really couldn't tell. I whipped around and reached out to stop her, my hand landing on her shoulder.

"Mussy-head," I murmured. She turned around partially. The look in her eyes was not one I was used to seeing on Kiri Koshiba, but it was one that I could get used to seeing. I liked it. I leaned my head down and pressed my lips against hers, softly. I could feel her smile, knew that I caused that smile. I felt overwhelmingly happy in a way that I hadn't felt before.

"I thought I had told you not to call me that," she murmured softly. "Jeez, Naru-Naru."

"I don't like Naru-Naru," I told her. "But I don't know what else to call you."

"How about my name? Kiri isn't a hard name."

"Ki…Ki…Ki…ri…" I mumbled. I couldn't do it. Mussy-head was Mussy-head, was Mussy-head.

"Almost there," she encouraged patiently, like she was addressing a small child.

"Ki…Ki…ri. Kiri. Kiri!" I exclaimed. No suffix; just Kiri. Exactly how I wanted to address her. Familiarly.

Kiri smiled at me. "Good job."

"Your turn," I told her.

"What do you mean, my turn?"

"No more Naru-Naru, Kiri. You can leave that to Kei."

"Shogo." She spoke so softly, I didn't hear her at first.

"What was that?"

"Shogo," she said a little louder.

"Once more," I told her, leaning down.

Her eyes met mine. "Shogo," she whispered. My lips brushed hers for just a sweet second before I heard footsteps. I could feel my face warming up. The footsteps approached, then kept going. They didn't stop, didn't see us. I sighed, feeling relieved. Kiri laughed.

"What?" I asked quickly. "What!"

"Nothing," she said, placing a hand on my warm cheek. "I like your embarrassed face, but I think anger suits you best. Sometimes."

"Sometimes?" My lips quirked up.

"Sometimes." She kissed me, then turned away and started walking. I caught up to her, grabbing her hand. I loved how I didn't break out into a rash. Shogo Narumi: allergic to all women but her. I liked how that sounded. We walked like that until we reached the SP clubroom, an uber-luxurious place since my father paid to refurbish in stylishly and comfortably. We were greeted by Kazuhiko—who was giving me a dirty look,—Kei, Aoyama-san and Seki-san, and that loud idiot who was yelling things in English at my little sister, Chisami. Chisami ran at me, but I dodged her. I did not want to break out into a rash and ruin my lovely moment. I picked up my scissors and got to work practicing. Kiri was right beside me, working with her own scissors, the legendary gold ones.

It was a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to A) My complete love off this couple and fluffing it up and B) Someone asking me to do more—I present to you another bit of Naru-Naru and Kiri fluff. Told in his point of view! Enjoy!**

**Also, Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I can only dream and be content with the characters I do own, though sometimes they are not enough. Sigh.**

_Chapter 2_

Tonight was the night. It was _the_ night.

I was terrified.

Tonight was the night of our first date. Date! I had no damn clue what to do! What to wear!

Wait—why was I worried about what I would wear? I'm a guy!

I banged my head on my pillow. I had officially lost my mind.

_Okay…plaid. Can't go wrong with plaid._

_You __**always**__ wear plaid. Really, Shogo Narumi? Really?_

_Shut up, inner voice._

I threw on my nicest plaid shirt, tucked it in my nicest pair of jeans. But then I realized that we were just going out for a walk around the local park. Tucking in my shirt would probably be overkill. I untucked my shirt.

_Why the hell did I even care about how I looked!_

"Okay…shoes. I need my shoes," I said to myself. When I glanced up at my doorway, I saw Chisami staring at me. "GO AWAY!" I roared.

Chisami laughed and tossed me my shoes. "You left them in the salon yesterday. Chisami was just returning them."

I missed catching the shoes. "GO THE HELL AWAY, CHISAMI!" I yelled. I could feel my face on fire.

She laughed again but left the doorway. In a way, I was thankful that it was her and not him.

Father.

I shivered at the thought. Thinking better things, I made sure I had everything I could need in my pockets. Once I was set, I grabbed my coat, carried my shoes, and made my way downstairs to the doors. My shoes and coat securely on, I exited my house. I started to walk all the way to the Koshiba beauty salon where my date awaited me. If it took as long as it normally did, I would be early. But that would be okay, right?

Wait. Then it would be me and her dad all alone. _He might kill me._

_I'll be fine,_ I thought. I really hoped that the thought would be true.

When I arrived at her home, I paced around outside for a few minutes. I was early; I had some time to kill. I also had some serious nerve-related issues.

"What are you doing?"

I literally jumped up a couple of feet at the sound of her voice. And there Kiri was, leaning out of a window on the ground floor. My face started heating up.

"If you stay out there much longer, you're going to be late," she said, then returned inside, closing the window behind her. I couldn't believe that was all she was going to say!

_Let's go, Shogo,_ I thought, and opened the door. Her dad nodded at me—Seiji Koshiba, but I was a little scared to call him Seiji, or anything really—and she had disappeared. I offered my hand to him to shake; he took it, shaking with a firm grip that scared me even more. There was a look in his eye, one that said he would kill me if I did one thing wrong. I returned that look as bravely as I could.

"Ah. He came inside." Kiri had reappeared, Shampoo beside her. "Go say hi, Shampoo."

The cat gave him a look, but actually stepped closer to him. He offered his hand to sniff; Shampoo accepted. Odd as it was to admit, that relieved him. Kiri loved that cat.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Kiri, taking her in for the first time. For a simple walk in the park, she sure did look pretty. She wore a dress that fell about the same length down as her school uniform, and a jacket to cover her shoulders. Her wonderfully mussy hair was down and perfect as always. Not even half a millimeter off at any point. Completely perfect.

She waved her hand in front of my face. "Shogo? Shogo?"

"Eh?" I shook my head to clear the haze.

"You were staring. I thought something was the matter. I said I'm ready to go." Her eyebrows were slightly knitted together. I thought it made her look even more adorable.

"A-all right." All my nervousness returned right that second. We bid farewell to her father and began our way out, walking in complete silence at first.

"K-Kiri," I began, unsure of myself.

"Yes?" Her big eyes met my gaze straight on.

"N-never mind," I muttered and looked away. We walked awkwardly for a few minutes, until my hand found its way to hers. I squeezed it, still slightly amazed by the lack of rash from touching her. It was a great feeling. Suddenly the silence didn't seem so awkward. Instead, it was comfortable.

We roamed around the park, barely making conversation. We were both content to be with each other. While we rested on a bench, I brushed a bit of her bangs out of her face. She smiled, and I had to kiss her. So I did.

I leaned my head down to rest on her shoulders, face red. I was smiling, though. My right hand stroked her hair. When I looked back up I saw that she was watching me. I knew those eyes saw everything; that was how they were trained to be. I cupped her cheek with my left hand, used my right to cradle her head, and kissed her again. When I heard a click sound, my eyes went open and I jerked away.

"Did you hear that?" I asked her.

"Hear what?"

"The click sound. The one a phone makes when it takes a picture," I explained. I was already beginning to look around, already noticing a familiar pair of guys.

"I didn't hear it…but I was kind of distracted," she admitted.

_So…cute…_ I thought. I would've kissed her again, right then and there, but I knew we were being followed. And then Kei began to act like he always did, knowing that I knew they were there.

"Naru-Naru, Naru-Naru!" he called out, munching on something unknown to me.

"Kei," I hissed, right eye twitching a little with irritation.

"Naru-Naru's on a date with Kiri-chan!" Kei exclaimed.

"Obviously," Kazuhiko said, joining Kei. His voice was dry, and he was still eying Kiri with the look of love. I wanted to beat it off of him at that moment.

"Would you two leave?" I asked as calmly as I could manage. Kiri just watched on, silent, expression indifferent as it usually was.

"No." Kazuhiko smiled at me.

"Naru-Naru and Kiri, sitting in a tree!" Kei began singing. I slapped a hand over his mouth before he could finish.

"Shut up, Kei," I told him.

"Mmm-fmmp-mm!" he replied against my hand.

"Maybe, Kei, we should send this picture all over the school," Kazuhiko said.

"What picture?" I whispered.

"This one." He sounded smug. He showed me a picture of me and Kiri kissing on that bench. Kazuhiko truly was the master of candid camera.

"ERASE IT!" I yelled. "RIGHT NOW!"

"I don't think so." He pushed his glasses up some. "Now, Narumi, release Kei."

"No!"

His finger hovered over the send key. "Narumi."

"RWWWWARRRRG!" I let Kei ago with a groan of anger. I shoved him away.

"Good, Narumi. Now, I think I'll…" Kazuhiko's finger slowly lowered towards the send key.

"Ochiai-sempai, may I see your phone?" Kiri asked sweetly, looking up at him with her impossible-to-resist big eyes.

"Y-yes," he murmured, passing the phone to her without another word. I watched her hit the erase button, then hand it back to him.

"Thank you!" She smiled at him, and for a moment he stared, dumbstruck. Then it clicked in his head what she had just done. I laughed and high-fived Kiri.

"Let's go," I told her, grabbing her hands and taking off. We ran as far away from them as we could. We stopped at another bench, and she sat down, slightly out of breath.

"Why didn't you stop me when I was in my rage?" I asked her, cupping her face and crouching down to be level with her face.

She stroked my cheek. "In case you've forgot, I like you best when you're angry," she said softly.

"Oh yeah," I murmured. I was already slowly leaning down to kiss her. "By the way, nice move there, deleting the pic."

She laughed. "Thank you." I felt her hand in my hair, then her lips against mine. It was a sweet, long kiss that wasn't interrupted by the sound of a photo being taken. And then there were many more of them, growing longer and harder to pull away from. When it was time to walk her home, I did so regretfully. But a block away from her home, she stopped me and wrapped her arms around my neck, standing on her tiptoes to kiss me fully. I wrapped my arms around her, lifting her up a little, and kissed her back. She smiled when I let her slide back down to the ground.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked.

I kissed her nose. "Of course."

She hugged me tight. I kept an arm around her shoulder as I walked her to her door and kissed her lips once more. "Tomorrow," I told her. Once she was safely inside, I started to work my way back to my home.

Tomorrow couldn't come any sooner.

**And there we have it. Review and faves are always appreciated-especially since I ain't been on here in foooreveer. I hope y'all liked it! Lately, I've been questioning why this wasn't made into an anime. It would be fantasmal, would it not? Well, I love these two, and maybe I'll add another bit of fluff to his gathering fluff-bunny. Love y'all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY POP OR THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY WISH I DID.**

**And here you go, another addition to this fluffy little tale. Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Tomorrow didn't come soon enough. I tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep. I kind of wished I hadn't, because I dreamed a dream that was a bit much to dream.

I guess that the first thing I questioned was the costuming. To be put honestly, I didn't mind Kiri in her ballgown, but I did have a problem with the fact that I was wearing a suit with a plaid undershirt. Was my affection for plaid taking over my mind? Because I really hoped it wasn't.

Kiri's hand was in mine, and I had my other hand placed on the small of her back. With her other hand, she was lifting her heavy skirts to dance easier. It began with a simple, yet graceful dance. But with every passing dance, I pulled her closer and closer, until she was tight against me. That was a slow dance. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. Her eyes spoke for her.

My response to her eyes demand was to lean down and press my lips against hers. I pulled away, danced a few more steps. All was silent; there was no music, no background chattering. Just me and her, our bodies moving together in a graceful dance that I couldn't pull off in reality. I kissed her ear, then moved down her jaw to place a final kiss right beside her mouth. I spun her once, twice, then pulled her into a low, sensual dip. She smiled. I lowered my head until my breath easily mixed with her own. Then I kissed her with more fire than I had before, slowly pulling her out of the dip and upright. When I returned to kiss her again, something snapped. There was a popping sound and the dream ended because I had opened my eyes.

"Dammit," I hissed, stretching some. Beeping was going off near my head—my damn alarm clock, I remembered—and I smacked at it. Then paused.

_Why the hell do I have an alarm set if I don't have school today?_

I shook my head and showered. I figured I might as well since I was already awake. But I felt a lacking sensation in my heart. It was then that I decided I was spontaneously going to go to Kiri. She would fix whatever it was that I felt I was lacking; I knew that.

I got dressed—this time not caring what I was wearing. I pulled my shoes on and left the house without a word. I knocked on the entrance of the Koshiba beauty salon. Someone inside said to come in.

I could've face-palmed right then and there. They were open and Kiri was helping her dad, actually performing a cut on someone. For a moment, I stood there, unnoticed, watching her fingers work the legendary scissors with the precision I admired and loved. When she looked up and saw me, I was pleased to note that she was visibly surprised. She frowned a little and worked to finish the cut. When she did, she made her way over to me.

"Shogo, what are you doing here today?" she asked.

My smile disappeared. "Um, should I not have come?" I replied awkwardly. I could feel my face heat up.

Kiri smiled at me, all kinds of warm and fuzzy in my heart. "No, it's all right. I'm just working right now. I have a break in an hour though, if you want to wait."

"All right. I'll wait and watch you work your magic," I told her. After making sure her dad wasn't looking, I leaned down and kissed her quickly.

"I'm sorry to keep whatever it is waiting," she murmured.

"No, it's all right. It's really nothing, I promise." Still, she frowned, and went back to work. I took a seat in an available chair. Several women were waiting.

"Hi there, cutie," a younger lady, probably in her early twenties, said. She gave me a flirty smile. Obviously she hadn't seen me kiss Kiri.

"Um, hi," I said back.

She extended one arm, trailed a finger up my own. I froze in place, unmoving. "What's your name?" she asked softly, quietly. I couldn't move at first, could only feel the beginning of a rash. Suddenly I jerked my arm away.

"Don't touch me," I hissed at the lady. She looked taken aback.

"You don't have to tell anyone anything," she said, rolling her eyes. "We can have some fun after I get all styled up." She touched my arm again. Again, I pulled away.

"I said don't touch me," I said, growling the words this time. I was trying to keep my anger in check. I didn't want to hit her or lose it in the salon. Kiri's dad would see and then I'd be screwed for forever.

The girl pouted, lips painted a strong pink. "Come on. You're not being fun."

"I wasn't planning to be!" I snapped. Suddenly Kiri was there. She touched the lady's shoulder.

"We can take you now," she said to the lady, her face as impassive as ever. But I could see a fleck of agitation in her beautiful eyes. I stared into them, trying to telegraph my thanks all the while trying to hide my rash. Thankfully, after that annoyance was gone, no one else tried to mess with me. The hour passed by rather quickly, and I just enjoyed watching Kiri's hands go to work. Everyone she styled walked out of the salon looking completely and utterly gorgeous. But none of them could hold my gaze; only she could.

She touched my hand. "I'm on break now," she said, "if you still want to see me."

"Of course I do." I smiled at her, brushed a strand of her perfect hair out of her face. "Only if you want to see me, of course."

Kiri smiled a little. "I do. You want to go out for some air?" she suggested. I nodded. She turned to call out to her dad, "I'll be outside for my break!"

His response came back as a simple "mm-hmm". I pulled her hand into mine and happily stepped outside with her. When I looked into her eyes, I followed her gaze to a taiyaki stand across the street. I smiled even broader.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yes," she admitted. I grabbed my wallet out of my pocket and walked over to the stand with her. I let her order some for both of us, then paid. Once we were seated on a bench, she asked me, "So what is it that you wanted?"

I chewed and swallowed my bite of chocolate taiyaki. "Like I said, it's nothing really. I kind of just wanted to see you." Admitting that made my face warm up some.

"Oh." Her gaze went far away, then returned to me. "Well, what do you want to do while I'm on break?"

I stared at her face, intent. There was a speck of chocolate on her lower lip. She noticed my staring and moved to wipe it off but I stopped her. I leaned down and licked it off, grinning afterward. "Delicious," I told her.

"Yeah." Her eyes were on my lips, but I had a feeling it wasn't because there was something on them. Like in that dream, her eyes spoke to me. And I complied by leaned my head down and kissing her softly. After pulling away for a breath and a quick bite of the snack, I smiled at her.

"I think this is why I wanted to see you," I said softly. "To finish the dream I had."

Her lips quirked up a little. "So you had a dream too."

"Don't bother telling me how yours was—I don't want to know. I just want to do." I kissed her again, harder. I brushed my thumb against her cheek tenderly, content with kissing her.

"People are staring," she murmured against my mouth.

"Let them," I said back. "This is all I want to do right now." Abandoning the snack food, I wrapped my arms around her, pulled her tight against me. I kissed her deeply, passionately. Her hands caressed my back. I don't know how much time passed, but we sat out there, kissing each other until a yell cut through to our ears.

"Kiri! Your breaks over!"

She pulled away, eyes looking a little sad. "That's my cue to go," she said, standing. I nodded. I was already frowning a little. Suddenly, she bent down and kissed me. "Come see me again tonight," she whispered.

I kissed her one last time, hands cupping the back of her head like hers cupped my jaw. "Oh, I will," I said as I waved her good-bye. I remained seated, just reveling in how lucky I was that I found her. A couple pre-teen boys stared and laughed at me behind my back.

"What are you laughing at?" I roared at them. They scattered, which I found funny. I leaned back, stretching my arms behind my head, and sighed with pleasure.

I was lucky I found her. And I couldn't wait to see her again that night.

**I hope you liked this installment. I'll probably do another, if not more. (I apologize! I'm doing this sporadically mostly because I'm working on something very important and I'm doing this out of pure love of fluff and the series!)**

**Reviews, favorites—any and all of that junk is appreciated! Love y'all!**

**Also, if I listen to "(Don't Fear) the Reaper" once more, I might lose my mind. Because that's all I've been listening to while typing this for some reason.**

**Anyways, thanks, byes, and loves y'all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I no ownie these awesome-tastic peoplez. Sadness.**

Chapter Four

That afternoon, I roamed my house.

What else was there to do? I was anticipating the night, my nerves all jacked up to unreasonable measures that the only thing I could do was walk the hallways and try to hide from Father and Chisami. And I didn't even do a very good job at that considering the face that Chisami tackled me four times before I could run away.

That meant four times of annoying, girl-induced rash.

_I couldn't wait to see Kiri_.

It was strange. I never thought myself to be the type that would want to always be seeing my girlfriend. But there I was, constantly wanting to be with my girlfriend.

When evening came, I left my home, wearing a thick jacket since I got cold so damned easy. I walked all the way to the salon, where the lights were out. That was kind of odd. I drifted around the window, trying to figure out what to do.

_Should I toss some pebbles or something?_ I thought. Before I could reach down and pick some pebbles up, however, the front door opened.

"What are you doing?" she asked, an amused glint in her eyes.

"N-nothing," I stuttered. I kicked at the ground, embarrassed.

She said nothing for a moment, just stared "I'm glad you came. Would you like to come inside?" she asked after a minute or so.

"Yes, please," I replied formally. She waved me in, and I stepped inside, slipping off my shoes and jacket. One of the first things I noticed was the lack of one Seiji Koshiba. "Where's your dad?" I asked her.

"Out for tonight," she answered. "That's why I wanted you to come by tonight. I thought having you here would be much better than just being here all alone."

My face started to burn. That was oddly sweet for her.

"And if the power goes out, or a cockroach goes by, I don't have to suffer alone," she said a bit jokingly. A small smile touched her lips.

I leaned forward and barely brushed her mouth with my own. "Sounds wonderfully fine to me," I told her.

She ducked her head a little. "Would you like something—tea or a snack?" she asked.

"Not really."

Kiri stood anyways. "Are you sure? I was getting up anyways for tea and some onigiri," she informed me.

I sighed, but smiled. "I'll take a cup of tea then. And some onigiri."

She nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. I was glancing around at the room, waiting for her to return. When she did, she was carrying two regular sized onigiri and one huge one.

"Can I take a guess as to which one's yours?" I said teasingly. She met my gaze with a level one and handed me a cup of tea and the two normal onigiri.

_ And I was right about who gets what._

We ate and drank in silence; I continued to steal glances at her, pleased to find her sneaking glances at me. When we were both finished—_where did she put that giant thing?_—I stretched my arms out.

"So…" I began softly.

"So…" she echoed. There was a long moment of silence. She gestured for me to scoot over towards her.

Naturally, I complied.

"What is it?" I asked Kiri.

"Nothing," she said, pulling me closer. Her hand gripped my shirt and she pressed her face into my chest. I held the back of her head with one of my hands, thinking about how cute she was.

"Hey, Kiri?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" she mumbled as she looked up. I took advantage of that moment and pressed my mouth against her, parting her lips gently. We kissed for several minutes at a time, pausing only briefly to breathe or just stop for a quick moment.

"So how long will your dad be out?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she answered, eyebrows drawn slightly together.

"Well, I'm pretty sure my dad won't want me out here all night," I said regretfully.

"True." She nodded.

"But," I continued, "it's not really that late, and we've still got plenty to do." My face felt a little warm. But it didn't bother me since a small smile lit up on her face.

"Also true." Her hands slipped up and behind my head, pulling me down to hers. She brushed her lips against my nose, my lips, my neck. She kissed my collarbone after moving the plaid collar out of the way. I brought her face back to mine when I could kiss her mouth for as long as I wanted.

And that's exactly what I did.

I was sad to leave that night.

**And I'm incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in basically ever. Partially because I haven't had time. Partially because I haven't been inspired. (Hey! I'm bein honest here!)**

**But thank you so much to all you favoriters, and reviewers! Y'all are the only reason I just typed up this (incredibly brief, yet fluffy) little bit. So enjoy and motivate me some more. There may be one or two more chapters in me for this, and then I'm done. Probably.**

**Thanks! Love you all!**

**~Green Snowbird**


	5. Chapter 5

**Um, hi there! To all you super-dedicated readers, well, I freakin' love you guys! And I am so sorry that you have come to love a story being worked on by a seriously sporadic writer! Honest to gosh, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I still so totally don't own these characters! Yaaargh!**

Chapter Five

The next day was filled with my trying to avoid Chisami, who was on some sort of warpath to get me to break out in my rash. And when she wasn't trying to tackle me, Dad was attempting to fawn over me, and how his little Sho-chan was all grown up and with a girl and why didn't I ever bring her home.

_Let's see…why I don't bring Kiri home… Hmmm. Number one: she's the daughter of your old arch-enemy. Two: You're crazy. Three: Chisami would just try to make me break out in hives all the time due to the fact that she's incredibly jealous of me because I stole her wonderful Prince-sama from her. Oh, and Four: You're crazy._

_ I don't know, Dad. Why don't I bring her home?_

I sighed. But, with my uncanny luck, Chisami heard me and had to voice her obnoxiously loud opinion.

"Chisami agrees with Papa! Chisami would love it if her wonderful Prince-sama stopped by and had tea with her and confessed the flames of undying love." She paused. "And meandered around with you as well, I suppose." That last bit was definitely an afterthought, and it made me kind of nauseous to think about just how accurate I was about the whole "wonderful Prince-sama" thing. Bleh.

"I don't want to bring Kiri here just to have you monopolize her!" I shouted at Chisami. An evil look bloomed in her eyes.

"What's that, onii-sama? You want a hug from Chisami-chan? I think I could manage that." She glared haughtily at me and took a step closer.

"Don't you dare, Chisami, or I swear I will—"

Her eyebrows raised up into her stupid poodle-hair. "Or you'll what?"

"SHO-CHAN, PAPA WANTS TO MEET YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Dad all of a sudden yelled, tackling me.

"Get off! Gross!" I yelled trying to shove him off. "Why would I want to do something like that!?"

"SHOOO-CHAAAAN!"

"Onii-sama!"

"SHOOOOOOO-CHAAAAAAAN!"

"ONIIII-SAMAAAAA!"

"SHO-"

"FINE!" I screamed. I breathed in and out slowly. "Fine. I'll go invite her for dinner. Tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tonight!" they both exclaimed like little puppies. I grimaced and muttered curses under my breath as I yanked my shoes on and exited my stupid, annoying house. I made my way to the Koshiba Beauty Salon, still frowning. The sign said that they were closed, so I knocked on the door. Seiji Koshiba answered, glaring at me.

"And what is it that you want?" he demanded.

"Dad!" I heard Kiri's indignant exclamation against her father's rudeness.

"I am here, sir," I began as polite as I could manage, "to ask your daughter to dine with my family per my father and sister's request." Sure, it was a little too formal, but it would do.

"And if I refuse?"

I met him eye-to-eye, man-for-man. "All I'm asking is to have dinner with your daughter—the girl I love—tonight at my house so my father can properly meet her as my girlfriend."

We stared at each other for the longest of moments. "Fine—but I don't like it."

"Join the club," I said with a sigh. "May I come in?" He nodded. I entered.

Kiri frowned up at me, cute big eyes curious. "But I've already met your dad," she stated.

"Apparently, it doesn't count because now he had to meet you as my girlfriend." I grabbed her hand. "And Chisami was about to have an aneurysm."

She let out a quiet, small laugh. "I can imagine. Now, when is this atrocious event supposed to be?"

I smiled at her attempt at humor. "Tonight," I said solemnly. "I'll guess around six-thirty, but I'm not really sure. Perhaps I'll just pick you up around then and we'll make do with what happens, all right?"

"Sounds fine to me."

There was a moment of pause.

"Well, I guess I should be leaving then," I said awkwardly. Kiri smiled.

"I'll walk you out."

For a moment, I was going to protest. But then I realized it was her way of getting us alone and instead felt my face heat up. Once outside, she raised a hand and gently grazed my face. I kissed that palm.

"This is probably going to be the worst dinner ever to occur on this Earth," I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Indeed it is," she replied, keeping her ease, well, much easier than I was able to her. I could have been envious, but instead only felt that strong pull in my chest that was my love for her.

I pressed my lips against hers in a sensuous kiss that lasted much longer than I had planned for it to, but also not long enough to truly satisfy me. "I'll pick you up later then," I said softly, heat definitely in my cheeks. But hers were red to, so I didn't feel too bad.

"Yeah. See you then."

**But hey! I've left off in a spot that I'm sure I would simply adore to keep working on—mostly because of the inane amounts of fluff I want to include in it! Mwahahahahaaaaa! **

**But hey you guys! I love y'all's feedback forever and always! Love, Green Snowbird 3**


End file.
